supremacy_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saracen Class Battlecruiser
The Saracen'' Class Battlecruiser''' (Hull classification: '''''DBC) was a class of warship employed by the United Nations Space Federation designed in 2545 and introduced into service with the Federal Navy Co-Ordination in 2547. Class History The Saracen class was designed as part of a fleet-wide modernisation program brought about by the Unified Martian Republic's invasion into mulitple Federation colonies and territories, and the advent of war with the UMR. The Saracen was intended as a successor to the earlier Gladiator Class Battlecruiser, and followed a similar design. Then-Secretary General Alakeria Vonstokovov assisted with the design of the ship. The first four ships of the line, [[FNC Saracen|FNC Saracen]], ''[[FNC Retribution|FNC ''Retribution]],'' [[FNC Vitória|FNC ''Vitória]], and [[FNC Intrepid|FNC Intrepid]]'' entering service with a trial by fire in the First Battle of Janus. Despite the Federation's loss at the battle, the ''Saracen ''Class showed its strength and valiance in the battle, earning it a solid spot in the fleet. Specifications Design Details The ''Saracen ''Class uses the same rough design as the earlier ''Gladiator Class Battlecruiser; following a rough long arrowhead central body, with two pontooned engine drives at the aft, and a well deck in the centre of the ventral hull. The Saracen's carrying capabilities allow it to act in replacement of the defunct Carrier class of warship, whilst still retaining a heavy combat capabilities. The Battlecruiser's shields are known to be exceptionally strong, the Saracen class equipped with a minor form of the Tesselated Shield technology used on ships such as the Auburn Class Super Heavy Cruiser and Valiance Class Supercarrier Armament The Saracen has more light cannons (M8480 Autocannons) than heavy cannons. However, the 103 TX890 Colossus Light Coilguns are more than enough, capable of dealing heavy damage to enemy warships. The fourteen Torpedo banks are capable of loading capital grade torpedoes, and tends to carry 4 Danger Class Anti-Ship Ballistic Missiles and 2 Raptor Cass Interplanetary Ballistic Missiles. Utilities The Saracen carries extensive Laser Ablation Point Defence banks across its hull to defend against incoming projectiles and missiles, Chaff Systems, and multiple internal ECM Suites. Ships of the line * FNC Saracen DBC-001 - Type ship of the Class, Participated in the First Battle of Janus * FNC Retribution DBC-002 - Participated in the First Battle of Janus, destroyed in 2552 * FNC Vitória ''DBC-003 - Participated in the First Battle of Janus * FNC ''Intrepid DBC-004 - Participated in the First Battle of Janus, destroyed in 2564 * FNC Starship One DBC-057 - Personal Starship of the Federation Secretary General Trivia * The class' name is a reference to the Alvis FV603 Saracen Armoured Personnel Carrier, a six-wheeled armoured vehicle notable for its use in Northern Ireland and South Africa, but is also named after the Saracens, a term used in the 12th century for those living near the Roman province of Arabia Petraea. Saracen has later been described by Damascene writer using the related term sarkan to describe those on "travel on a military mission" Category:Starship Category:Warship Category:Federation Starships